Knight Commander Cheryline
|class = |faction = Knights of Saint Pelin |location = Martyr's Crossing |region = Bangkorai |province = Hammerfell High Rock |quests = Raiders at the Crossing |dlc = Base }} Knight Commander Cheryline is a Breton and the current leader of the Knights of Saint Pelin. She is found at their camp at the Martyr's Crossing. Interactions Raiders at the Crossing Dialogue ;Raiders at the Crossing "There's a sight for a sore eye! Someone who looks like they can spill blood for a righteous cause! The Imperials have just about licked us. I've only got a few knights left who are fit to fight. I've had to recruit Baandari to defend the camp!" :How did the situation get so desperate? "Frankly, this place isn't easy to defend! It was originally just a little two-man outpost, here to guard the road. With enemies to the north and south, we decided to increase our presence here. Turns out that was a mistake." ::Why was that a mistake? "For starters, it drew knights away from the garrison. That's part of why it fell so easily. The other problem was that we stockpiled supplies here we couldn't protect. They're gone now though. One more raid and we might as well retreat to Evermore." :::Is there any way I can help? "By Saint Pelin's beard! Course there is! Biggest problem right now is the Baandari. I've got wounded knights, but my healers can't heal them without supplies. I know the Baandari are sitting on a bunch of poultices. They need to share." ::::You want me to talk to the Baandari? "That's what I was hoping. Old Silver-Paws over there is the one calling the shots for them. See if you can convince him to cough up some of those poultices. We've got lives on the line here." :::::I'll talk to him and see what I can do. "Try not to let that Baandari skeeve out of doing his part. Those damn cats have an excuse for everything." ::::::Are you paying the Baandari for their assistance? "Of course not. The Knights of Saint Pelin set up an outpost here to protect the trade routes. The Baandari's livelihood depends on us keeping Martyr's Crossing safe. We shouldn't have to pay them to help protect it." ::::::What about taking the fight to the Imperials? "We have to figure out where they're coming from first. So far, the Imperials have been raiding at night. I sent scouts to try to track them, but they never came back." ::::::What makes you think they'll raid again? "You think the supplies are all they wanted? Not a chance. Those fobbing bastards want to drive us out. They're trying to break the supply lines between Evermore and Bangkorai Garrison. They'll keep raiding until they do." After saving the herbalists: "Saint Pelin's blood! I'm glad you're still here!" "Fobbing Imperials! I figured we had at least another day or two before they'd be back! The poultices helped, but there's not a knight here who's ready for battle." :What about the Baandari? "They're here, and right now, I'm damn glad of it. The cats are all carrying Alessian bows too. I just hope those bows still shoot straight. Either way, their arrows will only do so much. If you're willing, I'd put you on the line too." ::Just tell me where you want me. "The Imperials are coming from the lake, so the worst of it will be at the northeast gate. If you'll plant yourself there and keep them from getting by, we might just make it another day." :::All right. I'll go to the northeast gate. After dealing with the attack: "Well, that went better than expected! Not one breach of our perimeter! Guess those Baandari are good at something more than just swindling ... ah, I shouldn't have said that. The Knights of Saint Pelin are indebted to these cats. To you, too." :I'm just glad it worked out so well. "Now's our chance to end this though, to make sure those raiders never show their faces here again. How would you feel about pressing our advantage?" ::What do you suggest? "They're in retreat now, but they couldn't have pushed off from the shore yet. I say we burn their boats, or rather you burn their boats, if you're up for it." :::That makes sense. I'll do it. "That's what I like to hear. You like to fight, don't you? I get that. When I was younger, I felt much the same. Go burn the bastards' boats then. I'll say a prayer to Saint Pelin for you ... for all of us." ::::I'll burn the boats and come back. After burning down the boats: "Ha! The Baandari scouts said they could see the flames from here! Let's celebrate! Actually. I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and started celebrating. After everything that's happened here, I deserved a drink. Silver-Paw did, too." :So you two are getting along now? "Yes. I think I misjudged the Baandari too soon. Silver-Paws is actually quite a gentleman ... or a gentle-cat? I just hope he doesn't expect me to pay for this mead. No way. This one's on the house, and by "the house," I mean "The Baandari."" If approached again: "After a few more drinks, I think I'm headed back to my tent. I think I'll take a nap ... a very long nap." Conversations ;Nightseer Nightseer: "The herbalists weren't lying, Knight Commander." Knight Commander Cheryline: "How do you know?" Nightseer: "This one saw the Imperials with her own two eyes!" Knight Commander Cheryline: "Headed towards the crossing? How many?" Nightseer: "This one didn't count them, but there were many." Knight Commander Cheryline: "Time to make our stand then. Tell the other Baandari to be ready." Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Knights of Saint Pelin Members